Another Curse
by Kim Chi Hee
Summary: Lee Hongki menjual dirinya pada iblis untuk mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Pair JongKi, WonKi, JongKiBin


Sekali lagi saya katakan SAYA MABOK TARENTALLEGRA

Aaaaaaa~ ya ampun tu mv sama lagu dahsyat banget =..= kemaren udah bikin yang SiHanChul, sekarang JongKiBin puahahahhahahaha

Sumpah! Cerita ini idenya muncul saat tahu cewek yang ada di mv itu ternyata si Junsu sendiri, ya ampun Suie~ kau tak bisa membohongi fansmu yang bermata ajaib itu =..=

Pokoknya TARENTALLEGRA DAEBAK! Daebak bikin otak saya mesum dan penuh HOROR

Puahahhahahah

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah sudi mengkritik saya di cerita lalu *bungkukdalam* saya tak ada tanpa kalian *nangisbombay*

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Kau terlalu manis untuk peran ini."

Satu kalimat panjang dari pria baya di hadapannya kini membuat mentalnya jatuh. Bagaimana bisa kerja kerasnya selama beberapa minggu terakhir ini gagal begitu saja? Ia telah melakukan usaha apapun untuk bisa membuat dirinya terpilih sebagai pemeran pria utama.

"Tapi aktingku sempurna, kau yang menyatakannya tadi." Kalimat sanggahan berhasil ia keluarkan saat dalam beberapa detik ke belakang ia masih ragu untuk menyatakannya atau tidak.

Pria baya itu mendesah pelan. "Aku tahu, tapi yang cocok untuk peran ini adalah anak laki-laki dengan tampang-." Pria itu sedikit khawatir jika kata-katanya yang akan keluar nanti bisa menyakiti anak laki-laki di hadapannya.

"Tampang yang bagaimana?" Anak laki-laki itu berusaha untuk mendesak pria baya di hadapannya-berharap pria baya itu dengan segera mengemukakan pendapatnya.

Akhirnya pria baya itu menyerah. "Manly." Satu kata yang keluar dari mulut pria itu mampu mengundang emosi yang meluap-luap darinya.

"Lalu kurang manly apa lagi aku ini?" Anak laki-laki itu hendak membentak, namun ia urungkan mengingat pria baya di hadapannya kini masih berstatus guru yang harus selalu dihormatinya.

"Kau." Pria baya itu sekali lagi mendesah pelan. "Wajahmu terlalu manis dan terlalu cantik bagi ukuran anak laki-laki. Mungkin hormon pheromonmu kurang kuat untuk menghasilkan kesan manly." Selesai berucap seperti itu, sebuah tawa lepas meluncur dari bibirnya.

Tak tahukah guyonan gurunya yang menurut si empu merupakan hal yang lucu, tapi tidak bagi anak laki-laki itu. Hatinya begitu tertohok mendengarnya. Harga dirinya bagai tercabik-cabik begitu saja. Ia laki-laki dan ia gagah nan tampan-menurutnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Guru Son, aku pamit pulang." Kalimat bernada lemah terlepas begitu saja dari bibirnya. Entah mengapa hal itu membuat pria baya di depannya memandang tak tega.

"Semoga berhasil nak." Sebuah tepukan ringan medarat di pundak anak laki-laki itu. Entah apa maksud dan tujuan dari pria baya di sampingnya, apakah benar-benar untuk memberikannya semangat atau hanya berniat meremehkan?

"Terima kasih guru Son." Anak laki-laki itu membungkuk dalam, detik berikutnya ia melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan tempat itu.

"****"

Hongki, Lee Hongki nama anak laki-laki itu. Ia berjalan dengan perasaan kalut. Bagaimana tidak? Ini sudah kesekian kalinya harga dirinya diinjak-injak. Bukan, bukan karena orang-orang mencela dan mengolok-olok dirinya. Hanya saja, ini terasa lebih menyakitkan dari itu.

Bagaimana bisa semua orang menganggap dirinya berbeda hanya karena paras dan penampilanmu mampu membohongi semua makhluk? Salahkan takdir yang telah melahirkannya dengan paras anggun cantik.

Mata bulat cemerlang, rambut halus nan lembut, wajah ayu dengan tulang pipi yang terangkat tinggi di kala tersenyum, bibir tipis bagai potongan cherry merah. Cantik. Memang kesan yang pertama muncul saat melihatnya adalah cantik. Tapi siapa mengira kalau dia adalah laki-laki tulen?

Gendernya selalu dipertanyakan. 'Apakah kau laki-laki atau perempuan?' atau 'Kau cantik sekali seperti wanita.' Kalimat-kalimat seperti itulah yang selalu keluar dari orang-orang di sekitarnya. Sangat menyakitkan.

Jika bisa, ia ingin sekali menggoreskan berbagai macam benda-benda tajam ke wajahnya agar semua orang menyadari kalau ia adalah lelaki.

Hongki meninju dinding di depannya. Lorong sekolah terasa begitu panjang saat kau berjalan tanpa semangat dan gairah. Ia tak memperdulikan rasa nyeri dan sedikit tetesan darah dari tangannya. Harga diri dan mentalnya jauh lebih sakit dari itu.

Hongki terdiam sejenak saat terdengar suara erangan tertahan yang tertangkap oleh indra pendengarannya. Suara desahan kecil pun juga ikut tertangkap.

Ia makin menajamkan pendengarannya saat ia yakin dan tahu betul letak dan asal dari suara-suara itu datang. Hongki memilih untuk bersembunyi di balik kerasnya dinding sekolah-bersembunyi dari dua insan yang tengah memadu kasih dan melampiaskan hasrat serta nafsu mereka.

Seorang anak laki-laki terlihat tengah menjamah tiap lekuk-lekuk tubuh anak perempuan dalam kungkungannya. Anak perempuan itu menggeliat pasrah saat tangan-tangan nakal anak lelaki itu mulai menjelajah ke daerah terlarang miliknya.

Terlihat kepuasan yang tak kunjung berakhir tergambar jelas dari ekspresi anak perempuan itu. Napasnya memburu cepat, peluh mengalir deras dari tiap sudut tubuhnya, menggeliat pasrah, dan sangat terlihat begitu bergairah.

Kembali erangan yang terdengar saat bibir anak lelaki itu kembali bergeriliya di lekuk jenjang nan putih yang tertutup anakan rambut. Puncaknya, jeritan tertahan yang terdengar sangat erotis meluncur keluar dari mulut anak peremnpuan itu, yang juga menjadi pertanda selesainya kegiatan panasnya bersama dengan anak lelaki yang berhasil menggagahinya. Dirinya dicampakan begitu saja saat ia sendiri sudah mencapai kenikmatan dunianya. Anak lelaki itu berbalik.

Hongki membatu saat matanya tak sengaja bertemu pandang dengan anak lelaki itu. Bagai ada sebuah magent kuat yang mampu menghentikan semua tindakan yang sudah diperintahkan dari otaknya.

Anak laki-laki itu tersenyum misterius, langkah kakinya terdengar begitu lambat namun penuh irama mistis saat dirinya mendekati tubuh kaku Hongki. Tangannya terangkat menyentuh dagu Hongki, mengelusnya lembut sesaat sebelum ia menempelkan bibir tipisnya di atas bibir Hongki.

Tautan itu terlepas beberapa detik kemudian. Wajah itu menjauh dari wajah Hongki. Hongki masih mampu untuk menghapal tiap inchi dari wajah anak lelaki di hadapannya. Wajah dengan garis rahang tegas, bibir tipis yang tersenyum misterius, hidung lancip yang memberikan kesan bengis, serta mata kelam dengan sorot mata kelam tanpa cahaya. Hongki seakan-akan terhanyut dalam sensasi indah nan menakutkan di hadapannya.

"Aku tahu apa yang kau inginkan?" Anak laki-laki itu kembali memasang senyum misteriusnya.

Hongki sempat kehilangan kata-katanya, namun hal itu hanya beberapa saat. "A... Apa maksudmu?"

"Memintalah padaku, kau akan mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan."

"Ini sudah abad 21, jadi jangan harap aku mau mempercayai bualanmu."

Seringaian tercetak jelas di wajah tampan itu. "Aku tidak bohong dan aku juga tidak main-main dengan ucapanku."

"Liar." Hongki berseru dingin.

"Kalau kau tak percaya kau bisa lihat berita kematian guru Son besok. Itu bukan yang kau inginkan? Ingat penawaranku hanya sekali. Besok aku akan menemuimu lagi."

Anak laki-laki itu meninggalkan Hongki yang masih berdiri mematung-berusaha mencerna kejadian apa yang menimpanya barusan. Kejadian yang berlangsung sangat cepat, bahkan Hongki mulai lupa kronologis awalnya, yang ia ingat dengan jelas sekarang adalah bagaimana wajah dan rupa dari anak laki-laki itu. Satu kata, tampan.

"****"

Keesokan harinya, benar apa yang dikatakannya, guru Son meninggal dunia dengan dugaan terkena serangan jantung. Hongki terkejut saat mendapati berita itu. Bagaimana tidak? Ucapan anak lelaki itu benar adanya.

Dengan sekuat tenaga Hongki menyusuri lorong sekolah, berniat untuk bertemu kembali dengan anak laki-laki itu di tempat awal.

Langkah kaki yang terasa berat karena perasaannya masih diselimuti perasaan kaget, membuat Hongki mengeluarkan tenaga ekstra.

"Mencariku Lee Hongki?"

Suara itu. Seketika Hongki menghentikan langkahnya. Dengan gerakan lambat Hongki memutar tubuhnya, namun betapa kagetnya ia saat dengan tiba-tiba tubuhnya direngkuh dengan kasar hingga membuat tubuh mereka berhimpitan.

"Kau pasti mencariku." Serunya yakin.

"Iya, aku mencarimu. Tunjukan padaku kalau kau bisa mengabulkan keinginanku."

Anak laki-laki itu tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Serahkan tubuhmu dan juga jiwamu padaku. Maka aku bisa mengabulkan keinginanmu."

"Aku sanggup."

"****"

Dan di sinilah Hongki, menggeliat pasrah di bawah kungkungan lengan kekar yang memperangkapnya. Kakinya yang terbuka lebar bergerak gelisah saat tangan-tangan itu bergeriliya di bawah sana, memberikan kenikmatan yang membuatnya lupa.

Lenguhan, desahan, erangan berkali-kali meluncur dari bibir tipis Hongki. Tak peduli berberapa kali Hongki memohon untuk menghentikan siksaan yang diberikan padanya. Yang Hongki tahu ini harus cepat berakhir dengan titik kenikmatan yang sudah dicapainya.

"Ukh..."

Hongki melenguh pasrah saat dia Memberikan tato cinta di pundaknya. Terasa hangat dan basah.

"Sebutkan namaku di dalam desahanmu." Dia mendekati telinga Hongki, mengecupnya lalu melumatnya perlahan yang membuat Hongki lagi-lagi mengeluarkan desahan nikmatnya.

"Jong... Jong... Jonghun akhhh..."

Hongki berjengit nikmat saat ia behasil mencapai titik kenikmatannya. Napasnya memburu, peluh yang menetes dari dahinya, bibir membengkak, mata sayu erotis, makin membuat dia yang berada di atasnya makin gencar menjalankan aksinya. Menjamah tiap inchi tubuh Hongki, menandai dan menghapalnya. Karena ia menganggap Hongki sudah menjadi bagian dari miliknya.

"Aarrrggghhhh..."

satu lagi lenguhan panjang dari Hongki menandai sudah berapa kali Hongki meraih nikmat dalam kungkungannya.

"****"

Hongki tersenyum puas saat semua orang kini menganggapnya. Dia laki-laki tulen, dan kini ia mendapatkan apa yang pantasnya ia dapatkan. Ketenaran, ketampanan, dan kegagahan.

Hongki menunduk hormat saat ia berhasil membawakan drama musikal yang menjadi tonggak awal menuju impiannya. Dia akhirnya mendapatkannya, setelah beberapa kali penolakan yang begitu menyakitkan.

Perlahan orang-orang yang dulu sering meragukan gendernya merubah persepsi mereka. Entah ada ilmu sihir dari mana yang membuat mereka kini menatap Hongki sebagai lelaki sesungguhnya. Hongki sendiri tidak mau ambil pusing dengan hal itu. Toh, ia sudah mendapatkan sedikit demi sedikit yang ia inginkan.

Di mana ada sebuah pemberian, maka di situ selalu akan ada imbalan. Ya, sudah hampir setahun Hongki menjadi budaknya, budak nafsunya. Tiap mlam Hongki selalu menghabiskan malam panjang bersamanya. Malam-malam yang dipenuhi dengan erangan, desahan, dan jeritan nikmat yang menggema di gendang telinganya.

Awalnya ia menganggap semua itu menjijikan, namun makin lama Hongki makin terhayut dengan ketampanannya. Sentuhannya, jamahannya, lenguhannya, serta geramannya bagai candu bagi Hongki yang akan terus memerintahnya untuk bisa meraih surga dunia semu itu.

Katakan dia adalah iblis, setan, atau semacamnya, Hongki kini tak peduli lagi. Yang Hongki tahu kini hanyalah ketergantungannya pada dia membuatnya tak bisa melepaskan dirinya dari jerat mematikannya.

Ya! Dia memang iblis. Iblis, penguasa kaum terkutuk yang dapat mengabulkan semua permintaan, namun dengan syarat kau harus menyerahkan raga serta jiwamu hanya untuyknya. Selamanya kau akan jadi tawanannya. Kau bahkan takkan pernah bisa keluar dari kuasanya, bahkan seujung kuku pun.

"****"

"Katakan siapa pemilikmu Lee Hongki?" Suara rendah nan menggoda terdengar melantun penuh goda saat indra pendengaran Hongki menangkapnya.

Peluh yang mengalir dari tiap sudut tubuhnya menandakan ia sudah sangat kepayahan. Entah berapa kali Hongki mengejang nikmat saat memuntahkan hasratnya, tubuhnya serasa ngilu dan mati rasa, terutama pada bagian bawahnya.

Aroma percintaan bercampur dengan peluh kenikmatan berpendar di tiap penjuru yang menjadi saksi pergumulan dua sosok berbeda dimensi. Terlihat dan terasa begitu panas di sana saat dia terus menancapkan keperkasaannya dengan kokoh untuk menandai bahwa Hongki hanyala miliknya.

"Milikmuh..."

Hongki berusaha berkata dengan lantang saat kembali dirinya didera rasa nikmat yang menjalar di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Eughhh..."

"Arrggghhh"

Lenguhan panjang kembali terdengar. Dia seperti tak akan pernah bosan mendengar jeritan tertahan yang sedari tadi diperdengarkan oleh Hongki. Ia malah makin gencar memberikan jejak cintanya di sekujur tubuh Hongki.

Tangan Hongki yang terbebas berusaha mencengkram apapun yang bisa dicengkramnya-hanya untuk sekedar menyalurkan rasa yang terus menjalar di sekujur tubuhnya. Tampaknya dia belum ingin menyudahi kegiatan yang mampu menguras tenaga itu.

"****"

"Hongki tunggu." Panggil sebuah suara yang Hongki tahu benar siapa sang pemilik suara ini.

"Ada apa lagi?"

"Selamat atas terpilihnya dirimu sebagai pemeran inti dari drama itu."

Hongki tersenyum membalas jabatan tangan anak laki-laki yang sebaya dengannya itu.

"Kau mau aku traktir?" Ajaknya.

"Tentu saja, aku sudah lama tak pergi minum denganmu Wonbinnie."

Sudah hampir belasan gelas minuman beralkohol yang ditenggak habis oleh Hongki dan juga anak itu-Wonbin. Mungkin memang alkohol tidak baik bagi remaja belasan tahun seperti mereka. Namun sepertinya hal itu tak membuat mereka takut.

Mereka berdua mabuk, tapi masih tetap bisa mempertahankan kesadaran mereka. Entah iblis atau setan yang datang dari mana, entah siapa yang memulai semuanya.

Di sinilah mereka, di atas sebuah ranjang besar saksi bisu atas kegiatan fisik yang menguras tenaga yang mereka lakukan.

Lenghuhan dan geraman tertahan membahana di seluruh ruangan, menambah kesan panas yang tercipta.

"Aku, aku tidak merasa kau tampan Hongkiya~ kau cantik."

Wonbin berseru di tengah kegiatannya membenamkan kesejatiannya pada Hongki. Hongki, yang berada di bawah kungkungannya hanya bisa menggeliat pasrah sambil terus mengeluarkan erangan dan desahan nikmat.

Mata terbuka setengah, peluh membanjiri wajah, bibir merah merekah, ditambah terpaan sinar bulan yang berpendar indah makin membuat Hongki terlihat begitu seksi dan menggoda.

Wonbin terus menerus menggerakan tubuhnya, mencari kenikmatannya. Entah sudah berapa kali lenguhan panjang yang diperdengarkan oleh Hongki saat Wonbin terus melesakan miliknya.

"Ughhh"

"Arrgghh Wonbinnie... Ini... Ukh..."

Bahkan Hongki tak mampu melanjutkan kata-katanya saat ia kembali memuntahkan hasratnya.

BRAKK

Tiba-tiba saja pintu terbuka kasar hingga membuat daun pintu itu terbanting keras mengenai dinding di sampingnya. Di sana, tampaklah sesosok yang Hongki hapal benar. Sosok dengan jubah hitam panjang yang berkibar—membuatnya terlihat menyeramkan.

"Jonghun?" Hongki buru-buru melepaskan tautan tubuhnya pada Wonbin.

Dia memandang marah pada Hongki. Matanya menghitam, sehitam langit malam tanpa bintang. Aura dingin yang menjalar di sekelilingnya membuatnya beribu kali lebih menyeramkan. Iblis Jonghun yang murka telah datang. Jendela-jendela yang entah mengapa terbuka bersamaan yang menghembuskan angin malam yang dingin makin memperburuk keadaan.

Dengan langkah pelan dia mendekati Wonbin yang menatapnya panik. Dia meraih leher Wonbin lalu menariknya paksa, membuat tubuh Wonbin terangkat sedemikian rupa.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan milikku?"

Matanya berkilat marah. Rahangnya menegas, aura hitam di sekelilingnya mendadak bertambah banyak. Kedua taring yang selalu bersembunyi kini mencuat keluar. Begitu menyeramkan.

Hongki hanya bisa terdiam mematung menatap kejadian di hadapannya. Tubuhya menggigil ketakutan. Lidahnya serasa kelu-bahkan hanya untuk mendesis sekali pun.

"Lee Hongki milikku. Dia telah menjual seluruh jiwa dan raganya padaku."

Dia makin mengeratkan cekikannya pada leher Wonbin.

Hongki yang melihat kejadian itu hanya bisa terisak pelan. Entah mengapa seluruh pergerakan badannya terkunci. Bagai ada rantai-rantai besar nan berat yang mengikatnya. Dialah yang melakukannya.

"Dia milikku. Kau tahu itu."

Dia menyeringai, memperlihatkan taringnya yang tajam nan panjang. Kuku jarinya memanjang seketika. Mata kelamnya berubah merah semerah darah. Aura dingin dan gelap yang mistis makin jelas terasa.

"Kau tak pantas hidup."

Dia mengangkat sebelah tangannya yang bebas, dengan sekali gerakan yang kasat mata dia berhasil menebas kepala Wonbin

BATSS

Kepala Wonbin jatuh menggelinding diiringi dengan cipratan darah yang keluar dari sana. Darah itu muncrat kemana-mana, bahkan sampai ke tubuh Hongki.

Dia mengambil kepala Wonbin lalu melemparnya keluar jendela. Ia kini beralih pada Hongki yang bergetar ketakutan, matanya sembab, bibirnya bergetar gelisah.

"Jangan takut, aku tak akan menghukummu, tapi sebagai gantinya aku akan membawamu."

Dalam sekali gerakan ia mampu merengkuh Hongki dalam dekapannya. Ia menjentikan jarinya hingga munculah sebuah lubang hitam besar yang menganga lebar. Lubang itu makin lama makin menghisap mereka.

"Sebagai gantinya kau akan kujadikan tawananku selamanya. Kau akan menjadi salah satu dariku. Kaum yang terkutuk Lee Hongki. Menjadi ratu dari mereka semua."

Lubang hitam itu akhirnya menutup tanpa sisa dan jejak. Selamanya.

**END**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Saya sekali lagi siap pingsan

ada yang sudi memberikan komentar dan kritik?

hehehehehhehe~ *senyumkodokmenawan*


End file.
